1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to integrated management of content services in a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent developments in data communication and diversification of mobile devices, a user generally possesses various types of mobile devices. Since mobile devices capable of performing data communication can acquire various content through the web, commercial transactions of web-based content are widely in use.
Since content service providers provide numerous content through the web, users can easily acquire content for a mobile device. However, there is overflow of content and already-purchased content, duplicate content, new content, and the like are mixed in the content market.